Deconstruction
'Deconstruction:' (>" to take apart"), The act of examining a Cliche or Genre's likely effects in a more realistic story. A given story or play is told or enacted without the Rule of Cool (if a stunt or character impresses an audience, it need not make sense), Rule of Drama ( a story will only interest viewers if its characters suffer and die in it), Rule of Funny (if a character, plot, etc. makes the audience laugh, it doesn't have to make sense), et al, to find secret opinions used to message the audience. Bmup2p17.jpg|Space pirates attack the SS Mokk. Bmup2p24.jpg|Tasha becomes Ultraperson. Deconstructed stories vary on the Sliding Scale of Idealism vs. Cynicism. For example, in Dungeons & Dragons, fifth-level clergy in medieval European fantasy can magically make food and drinks or Reality Warping, without changing their culture. In a deconstructed fantasy tale, said clergy would either be enslaved or oppress others in a dystopia or end world hunger in a utopia. '80s Renown.png|'80s Renown '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl and Dannika '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator Bmupp20.gif|Gorta, Zamm and Tasha become US citizens. Bmup2p21.jpg|The Horners settle down. 'Examples:' * Code Geass deconstructs Magnificent Manipulator (swindler), Diabolical Schemer (smart villain who plots against others) and Lawful Good (by-the-book heroes) characters with its hero Kurugi Suzaku and antihero Lelouch, because the latter's plans fail, killing his friends, due to bad luck. * Kick-Ass demonstrates the realistic result of a TV Teen becoming a Non-Super Costumed Hero (superhero without Psi Powers), frequent beatings in Street Fights. * The West Wing shows the Press Secretary spinning news to protect heads of state and military from unemployment due to political fads. Politicians make deals with lobbyists and each other to save beneficial laws, etc. (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18). Bmup2p16.jpg|Gorta and Zamm leave Chaadi. Bmup2p15.jpg|Life on Chaadi sucks. Bmup1p3013.jpg|Freddy survives a school shooting. 'In Brother Muscle:' * Gorta and Zamm, Tasha's parents, leave Chaadi, their home planet as refugees, in the Cool Starship SS Mokk, because the planet is a war zone. Since Gorta was pregnant with Taashi (Tasha), they thought their homeworld was no place to raise a child. Like real USA immigrants and "Boat People", they have to fight off Space Pirates, work as domestics, take English as a Second Language (ESL) and citizenship classes and open an ethnic restaurant. This backstory deconstructs Superman's origin, the space opera, military science fiction, planetary romance subgenres and the Proud Warrior Ethnic Group (warlike extraterrestrial people in science fiction) cliche, which normally glorify Space Warfare, because they are told from the military viewpoint. * Brother Muscle and Ultraperson deconstruct the Kid Hero trope (cliche) by defeating Gang Bangers and Delinquent Knife Nuts together. His Superhero Origin begins with him surviving a Mass Murder attempt and Freak Lab Accident in an Inner City School. Traditionally, superhero and juvenile offender tales were separate genres, until Batman, Sally Jupiter and the Silver Age ('50s-60s comic books) Nite Owl took on youth gangs in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns and The Watchmen graphic novels in the '80s. Their Alter Egos deconstruct teen and Cape (family-friendly superhero) tropes with their Nineties Rave Culture, Gay/Lesbian, Transgender and Hormone-Addled Teenager behavior (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Lathan, 2013). The revised edition will deconstruct superhero origin tropes, such as vengeful gangland orphans, Doomed Hometown and Last Survivors, by showing Renown's (Ultraperson) warlike home planet history and Fascinator's abusive upbringing, bisexuality, parents' divorce and her transition as a transwoman, based on the author's childhood and further research (2019). Bmup1p10020.jpg|Freddy goes nightclubbing in drag. Bmup1p8018.jpg|Freddy and Tasha go double-dating. Bmup1p7017.jpg|Freddy explores his new powers. Bmup1p4014.jpg|Freddy's freak lab accident. Bmup1p16ps.jpg|Ultraperson vs. Gangbangers. Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. Gang Bangers. 'Acknowledgements:' * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1193; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) Category:Metafiction Category:Media